Yesterday (#6 in the Kenobi Twin Series)
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: Her master having died, Kadi must begin a new life. But can she make it without Obi-Wan?


Title: Yesterday (#6 in the Kenobi Twin series)  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL and his companies. No money is being made off of this. I'm just borrowing them for fun.  
  
  
  
Yesterday   
  
Prologue   
It had failed.   
  
His plan had failed   
  
Both were still alive.   
  
As long as there were two, he would never win.   
  
The girl, the weaker of the two, should have been simple to get rid of.   
  
He would go after the other. Try again.   
  
And this time he would not fail.   
  
  
'Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as if they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday.'   
The Beatles   
  
Chapter 1   
  
I kept my eyes on the memorial pyre, trying to keep from crying. I had been crying too much lately. My eyes hadn't been dry for several weeks. Fortunately, my hood was up, shadowing my face. Noone could see the tears that trailed down my cheeks, despite how hard I tried to stop. Beside me, Obi-Wan stood, silently lending me his support. On my other side, Calayka Bele, my best friend, also stood, a hand on my shoulder. Their masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Healer Mira Aova, stood behind us along with several other masters that had been friends with Master Ava.   
  
My master. No, my former master. I had to keep on reminding myself she was gone. Dead. Never to return. I still hadn't completely accepted it. I was constantly expecting her to walk through the door, asking me if I had done my Astro-physics homework and not fed it to Mokee.   
  
I shook my head, trying to gain control of the tears that now flowed freely. Pushing away the thoughts, I tried to focus on the pyre itself. It wasn't Master Ava's body that was burning. She had never been found. Instead, a pile of wood and flowers from Alderran, Ava's homeworld.   
  
The fire slowly died down, until it was just a hot pile of ash. A flosk of white birds were released, disappearing into the night. The Jedi began to leave, until only I remained with my friends. I pulled down my hood, not caring about my tears any longer. Obi-Wan instantly pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. I buried my face in his tunic for a moment, allowing myself to calm down, before pulling back. Wiping away my tears, I smiled shakily at Obi-Wan and Cal. They both looked worried.   
  
"I'm ok." I said quietly, my voice shaky.   
  
"You sure?" Cal asked, her eyes searching my face.   
  
"Yes. You've been asking me that for the past two weeks now." I replied, reaching up to touch my braid out of habit, but missing. It had been happening alot lately. Out of tradition, I had cut off half of my braid, burning it with the memorial pyre. A black band had been used to bound the end. A symbol of mourning. Cutting my braid had felt like tearing my heart apart.   
  
Shaking my head, I looked up at Obi-Wan, suddenly noticing his guilty look. "What is it?"   
  
"Kadi, Master Qui-Gon and I have been given a mission. We leave in an hour." He said. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok." I answered, trying to smile again. "I'm ok. Cal will keep me busy."   
  
"Definitely." Cal grinned, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "Files. Mountains of files. Files that will last us until the end of eternity."   
  
Qui-Gon walked up behind us. "Padawan, it's time to go." He looked down at me, the same sympathetic look that everyone else I met had in his eyes. "We will come back as soon as possible."   
  
I nodded. "I know. Thank you."   
  
Master Mira came over, laying her hands on my shoulders. "She'll be fine."   
  
Saying their goodbyes, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned and left. I watched them go, keeping my eyes on the door long after they were gone.   
  
*****   
  
No, no, no, no. This could not be happening! I raced down the hall, towards the docking bay. Please let it be a mistake. Please! I pushed through the doors and ran out into the cold rain. The ship was in front of me. I could see a group of people moving down the ramp. As they neared me, I found myself shaking with fear. No. They approached, closer and closer, a hover stretcher between them. All had their hoods up. Finally, I was able to get my feet to move and I pushed my way through to the stretcher.   
  
"Kadi-Wan" Someone began. I ignored them and pulled away the white sheet covering the body. My heart stopped.   
  
"No." I whispered, as I gazed down at the torn, barely recognizable face of the dead body.   
  
Obi-Wan.   
  
Time seemed to stop. I stood frozen in shock as they disappeared inside, covering him once again. The rain seemed to pour even harder. I was soon wet to the bone. I didn't notice. My legs finally gave away, and I fell to my knees. My eyes were still focused on the door, water running down my face. Suddenly, time started up again. Realization slammed into me.   
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed to the sky. My heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces. Slamming my fists down on the ground, sobs began to rack my body. I had lost the most important person in my life. Curling up into a tight ball, I cried. I cried, not caring what happened. I cried, knowing nothing I could do would bring him back. I cried for my master, for my brother, but most of all, for the life that had been torn from my grasp bit by bit. I was filled with an emptiness, a cold void. And I was drowning in it.   
  
  
Chapter 2   
Master Mira had never seen a sadder day in the Infirmary. Cal couldn't stop crying. None of the healers had smiled. Qui-Gon, who she had insisted to come in, was sitting in one of the empty infirmary rooms, not saying a word. Her heart broke everytime she laid eyes on her old friend. He hadn't moved since sitting down on the bed, just sat hunched over, his hands covering his face. She could tell he hadn't slept or ate in days.   
  
Suddenly, an odd scratching noise came from the door of the Infirmary. Frowning, she walked over and opened it.   
  
A small, pink animal rushed in.   
  
"Mokee!" She exclaimed, instantly recognizing Kadi's pet. It froze at the sound of it's name, looking up at her. Turning, he began to sctrach at the door urgently, constantly looking up at her. Frowning, she opened the door, letting the creature out. Mokee began to run down the hall, then stopped, turning to look at her.   
  
'Follow him.' A voice whispered quietly in the back of her mind. Mira jumped, spinning around. What was that?   
  
Deciding to listen to it, she hurried after Mokee. She'd act now, question later.   
  
To her surprise, she soon found herself at the door leading to the docking bay. Opening the door, she instantly spotted a brown lump several meters away on the ground. The healer was instantly in action, running towards the still figure.   
  
"Get to the docking bay now!" She yelled into her comlink. Kneeling down beside the figure, she gently moved the hair off of the Jedi's face.   
  
"Kadi." She breathed. Feeling her pulse, she felt her heart freeze. 'Please Kadi. Not you too.'   
  
  
Chapter 3   
"Kadi."   
  
I groaned, my head throbbing painfully as I regained consciousness. A cool hand suddenly covered my forehead. Instantly, the pain disappeared.   
  
I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. Slowly, I just made out the figure of a black-haired Jedi sitting beside me.   
  
"Wh-where...am I?" I whispered hoarsely.   
  
"In the Infirmary." He answered.   
  
"Who... are you?"   
  
"Master Quegrtan." He said softly, smiling slightly. I frowned. Who was Master Quegrtan? I couldn't remember ever meeting him before. He was a complete stranger to me. So why was he sitting next to me?   
  
I opened my mouth to ask him, but he lay a finger on my lips, stopping me. "I'll answer your questions later. Right now, you need rest."   
  
My eyes began to droop. I tried to keep them open, but they felt strangely heavy. Finally, she gave up, letting herself fall asleep.   
  
*****   
  
"Kadi." Mira whispered, willing the girl to wake up. She lay a hand on her forehead to check her fever, and gasped in shock. It had gone down! Only a few moments ago it had been raging, now she could hardly feel it.   
  
The Padawan turned in her sleep, letting out a soft groan. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Master Quegrtan?" She breathed.   
  
"No dear. It's Master Mira." She said softly, squeezing the Padawan's hand. "You had us worried."   
  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.   
  
"I was going to ask you that. I found you out in the rain on the docking bay." She replied. "If it hadn't been for Mokee..."   
  
Kadi's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Obi-Wan?" Her voice was almost pleading.   
  
Mira could only shake her head.   
  
Kadi looked away.   
  
"Kadi, I-"   
  
"Please, leave me alone." She whispered, closing her eyes once again.   
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Qui-Gon walked down the hall, headed for the Council Chambers. His movements were robotic, following a memorized path without thinking. Several Jedi moved out of his way, sending him sympathetic looks. He didn't acknowledge them. The order may have lost one of its most promising Padawans, but he had lost more than that. He had lost a son. Obi-Wan may not have been the son of his blood, but he had been the son of his heart. Of his soul. Losing him was like losing a part of himself. Qui-Gon no longer had the will to live. His life was worthless. Noone cared if he lived or died, he certainly didn't. Part of him knew he was running out of time.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon." A voice suddenly said, startling him. Qui-Gon looked around, shocked to find he was in the center of the Council Chambers.   
  
"You requested to see me?" Qui-Gon asked, falling back into his trance-like state. Mace glanced over at Yoda in worry, who nodded once. Qui-Gon needed this.   
  
"Master Jinn, you are being assigned a Padawan."   
  
  
Chapter 5   
I looked up as Cal walked in, my clothes under her arm. She tossed them to me, a glum look on her face.   
  
"Cal, please tell me your making that face because Master Yoda whacked you on the knee." I pleaded as I stood up.   
  
"You better get dressed." She replied quietly. I didn't move.   
  
"Cal, what's wrong?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Cal..."   
  
She sighed. "Kadi, you're getting a new Master."   
  
I froze, completely shocked. My mouth opened, but no words came out. The clothes fell to the floor, forgotten. Slowly, I sat down, my eyes wide as I stared at Cal. I wished this was a joke, but I knew...I knew my best friend would never joke about this.   
  
Finally, I regained control of myself. "I..I'm not ready." I whispered, covering my face with my hands.   
  
Cal sat down beside me. "I know. My master and I argued with the Council about this, but they are positive this is for the best."   
  
I shook my head, still trying to deny it. "I'm not ready."   
  
*****   
  
Qui-Gon sat on the couch in his quarters, staring at a holo in his hands. It was the Padawan tournament several months before. Obi-Wan had gone against Padawans older than himself and won first place. He had been grinning ear to ear for the rest of the day. The holo showed him and Obi-Wan smiling at the camera.   
  
Mace lay a hand on his shoulder. "This is for the best."   
  
"No, that is where you're wrong." Qui-Gon replied. Before he could continued, there was a knock on the door.   
  
Standing up, Qui-Gon walked over to the door, his hand shaking as he slowly opened it. Looking down, he stopped, letting out a small gasp.   
  
"Excuse me." He said, closing the door behind him, he turned on Mace.   
  
"Kadi-Wan Kenobi! Mace, are you out of your mind?!" He asked angrily.   
  
"Qui, calm down."   
  
"You've gone too far this time. She just lost her Master and her twin brother, who happened to be my Padawan. To force us together will not help either of us."   
  
"That's where you're wrong." Mace stood up. "Now, I suggest you let your Padawan in and help her settle in."   
  
*****   
  
I just stood there, staring at the door. Qui-Gon Jinn. My new master was Qui-Gon Jinn. My brother's master!   
  
"No." I shook my head, stepping back. Cal lay a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"It's going to be fine Kadi."   
  
"No it's not." I said a little more harsh than I had meant. "Qui-Gon is....was Obi-Wan's master. How can he be my master now?! How can I call another person Master?"   
  
Just then, the door opened and Master Windu walked out. He nodded to me, then looked at Cal. "Padawan Bele, will you please come with me."   
  
Cal looked at me in worry, before turning and following him down the hall.   
  
//I'll come by later.// She sent quickly.   
  
I bit my lip, then glanced over to find Qui-Gon watching me. I found he looked just as uncomfortable. Great. I was being forced onto him.   
  
"Kadi-Wan, please come in." He motioned a moment later.   
  
"Thank you Master Jinn." I whispered, keeping my eyes on my feet.   
  
We stood in the common room for what felt like ages, neither sure of what to say.   
  
"You're things have already been delivered to Obi...your room. Would you like help unpacking?" He asked gently.   
  
I shook my head. "No thank you Master Jinn." Turning, I fled into my new room. Closing the door behind me, I flung myself on the bed, wishing the ground would just swallow me up.   
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Qui-Gon set the small box on the table, slowly opening it and laying out its contents. Every few seconds, he glanced over his shoulder at the door to his Padawan's room. Kadi had disappeared inside several hours before and hadn't come out since.   
  
'Come on Jinn. You can't put it off forever.'   
  
Sighing, he stood up. "Kadi-Wan, please come here." He called, turning towards the closed door. A few minutes later, it slid open and she slowly walked out.   
  
"Yes Master Jinn?" She asked softly, already knowing what he wanted.   
  
He tried to smile reassuringly as he motioned for her to come and kneel on the floor. She obeyed instantly, keeping her eyes on the floor. He knelt down beside her, gently taking her Padawan braid in his hands. Kadi visibly flinched, biting her lip so hard it drew blood.   
  
Qui-Gon began to unbraid it, slipping off the black bead of mourning in the process. Reaching behind his head, he used a small pair of scissors to cut off a small strand of hair. His face was a mask of calm as he braided his strands into her hair, but inside he was crying. Now, Kadi was his official Padawan, not Obi-Wan. He had to move on.   
  
Tying the end of the braid, he let it drop onto Kadi's shoulder.   
  
Her head was still bowed, her hands clutching her robe in a death grip. She wore an expression that reminded him too much of Obi-Wan when he was sad. Qui-Gon fought back his emotions as they threatened to take control. He would not lose control in front of her. She needed him to be the strong one during this. After all, he was the Master. The Master that was forced on her.   
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth to comfort her in some way, but no words came. He didn't know what to say to her.   
  
The door chime broke through the silence, making them both jump. Before Qui-Gon could answer the door, it opened and Yoda hobbled in. Kadi stood up and bowed to the old Master. She moved to leave, then stopped.   
  
"You can go." He said. She didn't need to be told twice. He watched sadly as she fled out of the room, still he couldn't help but feel relieved.   
  
Yoda's ears were drooping as he turned back to his former Padawan. Qui-Gon knelt down so he didn't tower over his old Master quite so much.   
  
"It's too soon Master." Qui-Gon said, closing his eyes. "Too soon for both of us."   
  
Yoda sighed as he leaned against his gimer stick. "For the best, it is. Heal one another, you will."   
  
"Master, no disrespect, but how can we heal if we can't stand to be with one another? I can't even look at her without something reminding me of Obi-Wan. Everytime I think of...Obi-Wan...it feels like I have...lost him...all over again." He covered his face with his hands, fighting the rising emotions.   
  
"Many a Padawan, I have lost." Yoda said sadly. "Not the only one to know this pain, you are. Hurts, it does. Meditate on your feelings, you will. Release emotions, you should. Duty to new Padawan, you have." He turned to leave. "Watch her, I will, until ready, you are."   
  
  
Chapter 7   
  
I sat on the top of the tallest hill in the Stable gardens, my head in my hands. Why did the Council have to do this? I couldn't handle it!   
  
My hand drifted to my Padawan braid. Looking down at it, I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I could pick out the strands of Qui-Gon's hair braided with mine. Normally, the Master would use the Force to bond the hair together, as a symbol of the bond they shared. Nothing like that had happened this time.   
  
'Why should it?' I thought bitterly. 'It's not like we share a bond. I doubt we ever will. He doesn't even want me.'   
  
"Why so sad, are you?" A gentle voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Master Yoda standing there.   
  
"It doesn't matter." I said, turning away. I did not want to talk with him. He was one of the Masters who had made me become a Padawan again so soon.   
  
"Matter it does." Yoda said sharply. "To the dark side, these feelings will lead."   
  
I didn't say anything, just looked down at my hands. Yoda moved to stand beside me. He let out a sigh as he looked around the garden.   
  
"Peaceful, this place is. Full of the Living Force, it is. Know it well, I do. Many a time to find a troubled Padawan, I came."   
  
I glanced over at him. What did that have to do with anything? Either the troll had lost it or he had finally learned the meaning of small talk.   
  
"Get to know your master, you should." Yoda finally said. "Belong together, you do."   
  
"How can I get to know him if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me? When neither of us want to be together?" I paused, taking a deep breath. "He's a complete stranger to me. The only time I've seen him is when I was with Obi..."   
  
He lay a hand on my shoulder. "Strangers Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were when first they met. Many Masters and Padawans, strangers they are. Form strong bonds, they do."   
  
"But they want to be together!" I snapped angrily before I could think.   
  
Yoda remained silent, just shook his head sadly. I closed my eyes, feeling like I had just failed some sort of test. I could just see Master Ava, my REAL Master, looking at me in disappointment.   
  
"Come. Stay with me for the day, you will." He turned and began to hobble down the hill. Standing up, I followed him, feeling worse than when I first came into the gardens.   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Qui-Gon slowly knelt down in the middle of the floor. He began to use the calming breath technique he had learned as an initiate. He felt his body begin to relax as he cleared his mind of all troubling thoughts. The Force wrapped around him like a living blanket. He could see his force signature, a single thread of bright light combined with thousands of others, some brighter than others, creating a large, intricate web in the Force.   
  
Finally, he pulled himself away. It was time for him to focus on his problems. He had a duty to his new Padawan. Kadi. Why had the Council forced them together? He searched the Force, but it remained mysteriously silent. No answer came.   
  
Was it punishment for all the times he had defied the Council? No, they would never do this to Kadi just to punish him. The Force still offered no answers. He'd just have to put it off for the time being. Maybe in the future, things would be clearer.   
  
Just then, something caught his attention, interrupting his line of thought. A pang of sadness ran through him.   
  
The bond, or what was left of his side of the bond. Almost instinctively, he reached across it, only to stop. Where Obi-Wan's mind should have been, there was only a black void. The bond had been torn apart so fast, Qui-Gon was just beginning to feel the affects. The pain was almost physical. As he felt that empty void, it suddenly hit home.   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't coming back.   
  
The past week, part of him had secretly been hoping this was all some sort of mistake.   
  
He couldn't do that anymore. If he did, he would not only hurt himself, but Kadi as well.   
  
It didn't matter if he didn't like it, she was his responsibility now.   
  
Suddenly, he felt someone reach out and warmly touch his mind briefly, before pulling back. It happened too fast for Qui-Gon to identify who it was. Someone not of the living. There was only one person in his mind of who it could be.   
  
Obi-Wan.   
  
Saying goodbye. Urging him to move on.   
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes, tears filling them. Slowly, he stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. Looking outside, he found it was dark out. Grabbing his robe, he headed out of his quarters. It was time for him to act like a Master.   
  
*****   
  
I sat on the floor of Yoda's house, looking out the window at the lights of the ships flying by. Suddenly, the door chimed. I looked over at Master Yoda, who was meditating. He didn't move.   
  
Sighing, I stood up and went to open the door. To my surprise, Qui-Gon stood there.   
  
He looked down at me, smiling slightly. There seemed to be a peace around him that hadn't been there before.   
  
"I've come to take you home." He said gently.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
I was standing in the middle of a bright, white room. I frowned, looking around. How had I gotten here?   
  
"Hello Padawan."   
  
Spinning around, I gasped at what I saw. "Master?"   
  
Ava smiled. "Yes, it's me." Without another word, I ran into her waiting arms, tears of joy in my eyes.   
  
"Master, I've missed you so much." I whispered, burying my face in her tunic. She hugged me even tighter.   
  
"I know." Suddenly, she let out a pained gasp. I jumped back and stared in horror as red began to cover the front of her tunic. She reached down and touched it in shock, her fingers covered in blood as she pulled them back.   
  
"Kadi." Ava whispered, collapsing to the ground.   
  
"Master!" I screamed, throwing myself down beside her and pressing my hands against the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. The blood only came faster, covering my hands. She reached up, brushing back a lock of my hair that had fallen in my face with her hand, leaving a bloody streak on my cheek.   
  
"I'll always be with you." She whispered, then her head fell back, her eyes sightless. I looked down at her in horror, tears streaming down my face.   
  
"No master." I whispered between sobs. "No. Not again."   
  
"Kadi." I looked up through tear filled eyes to see another figure standing where my master had lay only seconds before.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" I whispered, trying to clear the tears from my eyes so I could completely focus on him.   
  
"Yes." He said, walking up and embracing me. "It's going to be ok."   
  
I hugged him tightly, only able to nod in response. He just held me as my sobs slowly quieted. Finally, I was able to stop. I stepped back so I could look at him.   
  
A scream of horror escaped my throat.   
  
Obi-Wan touched his face, his face, or what was left of his face, mirroring my horror. "Kadi, what's happening to me?!" I took a step back, not able to tear my gaze away from his face, from the bright red eyes and the bloody gashes that covered his whole head.   
  
A red mist seemed to come out of the wall behind him. Slowly, it formed into a giant, clawed hand. It shot out and grabbed Obi-Wan, pulling him.   
  
"Kadi!" He screamed. "Kadi, help me! KADI!!!"   
  
"OBI-WAN!!!"   
  
*****   
  
A scream jolted Qui-Gon awake.   
  
He was instantly out of bed and running for Kadi's room. Bursting through the door, he found Kadi thrashing around her bed wildly, tears running down her cheeks.   
  
Qui-Gon shook her arm. "Kadi, wake up now." He said forcefully. She sat straight up, a look of fear on her face. He lay a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.   
  
"Kadi-" He began, but didn't get a chance to finish. She threw her arms around him, holding onto him with all her might like he was about to disappear. He froze, then slowly enveloped her in his arms, and began rocking her back and forth, humming softly in her ear like he used to do with Obi-Wan.   
  
Questions could wait until morning.   
  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Qui-Gon stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at Kadi. She was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead. There were bags under her eyes and they were red from crying. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. What sleep Kadi had gotten had been plagued with nightmares, causing her to wake up shaking with fear or crying. He hadn't left her side once, not wanting to leave her alone.   
  
"Kadi?" He said, walking over to her. She looked up at him, then took the cup of tea he offered her.   
  
He sat down across from her, watching as she sipped the tea.   
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Qui-Gon asked a moment later. She froze, then slowly shook her head. He sighed, closing his eyes.   
  
'Why should she? You're still almost complete strangers Jinn.'   
  
Opening his eyes, he found Kadi staring at him, tears in her eyes once again.   
  
"I saw my..M-m-master...and O-obi-Wan....die..." She whispered, covering her hands with her face. "I c-c-couldn't do a-a-anything."   
  
Qui-Gon stood up and moved to sit by her. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Kadi tensed up, but leaned against him. He could tell she was trying to keep from crying.   
  
"It's allright to mourn." He said gently, absentmindedly pulling her into a hug. "Keeping it inside only makes it worse. But you can't mourn forever."   
  
"It hurts." She sobbed.   
  
"I know. I won't lie, it will hurt for awhile. But if you remember the good times you had, that person will always be with you. Even if they aren't with you in flesh, they'll be with you in spirit." Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "Your brother, Obi-Wan, taught me that. And...and I hope...I look forward to learning what I can from you."   
  
Kadi let out a small gasp, then pulled away, looking up at him. "Really? You..you want me?"   
  
He smiled. "Yes. And I apologise for how I acted."   
  
She wiped away her tears, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Then, she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him as tightly as she could.   
  
Qui-Gon embraced her, feeling the happiest he had since his Padawan died weeks before. Unseen by them, two figures stood in the room, smiling with happiness that the two had finally found one another.   
  
  
  
Chapter 11   
D'gret sat by the boys bed, staring down at his face. He had been unconscious for almost three weeks now. He had gotten beaten worse than planned. Thank the Force the boy would live or his Master would kill him.   
  
Suddenly, a soft groan escaped the boys lips. D'gret forced a look of worry onto his face just as the boys eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Thank the Force." D'gret breathed, getting the boys attention. He frowned, studying him.   
  
"Who...are you?" The boy asked hoarsely.   
  
D'gret made himself look shocked, then sad. "You don't remember me?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "No." Suddenly, a look of confusion replaced the frown. He looked up at D'gret in panic. "I-I can't..remember..anything."   
  
D'gret held the boy down as he tried to sit up. "No, you must rest."   
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" The boy paused. "Who am I?"   
  
"You are in the med center in the city of D'Ywer on the planet of D'Antex. I am D'gret, your parents appointed me your guardian when you were born. You are D'Neb."   
  
D'Neb sat there, trying to absorb this new information. He could not recall anything before waking up. It felt like there was a thick fog inside of his head, hiding away everything he had remembered. Suddenly, he realised something was missing.   
  
"Where are..my parents?" He asked slowly.   
  
D'gret looked away, pain on his face. "I'm sorry D'Neb. They were killed, as you would have been if your Father hadn't pushed you away. I tried to save them, but it was too late."   
  
D'Neb looked at his guardian in shock at the news. His parents....dead? His heart did not mourn, though, and that confused him. Surely, even though he couldn't remember, he would still feel sadness from losing his family. Didn't the ties that bonded a family run deeper than memories? Suddenly, a sob escaped from his lips. He truly had lost everything. D'Gret pulled him into a hug, rubbng his back.   
  
"H-h-how..did it happen?" He whispered.   
  
D'Gret said nothing for a moment. "The Jedi. They came here to help with negotiations between our people and a neighboring planet. We thought they had come to help us, but all they did was feed us lies. In the end, we were forced to sign a treaty. Your father stood up against them along with several others when they were ready to leave. The Jedi got angry and bombed our small town as punishment for their defiance. Your parents died with honor."   
  
D'Neb pushed away, a hatred beginning to grow in his heart. "What happened to the Jedi?"   
  
"The Senate would not listen. They said it couldn't be blamed on the Jedi. They turned a blind eye on our proof."   
  
D'Neb's eyes flashed angrily. The Jedi had stolen his memories from him, killing his family in more ways than one.   
  
D'Gret smiled slightly. His master would be pleased.   
  
  
Chapter 12   
  
~Three months later~   
  
Qui-Gon didn't even bother to look up as Kadi quietly entered their quarters, trying to sneak into her room.   
  
"What is it this time?" He asked, putting the datapad down on the table. Kadi looked at the ground guiltily as she walked over to him, pulling out the tiny creature from under her robe.   
  
"Kadi, how many hawkbats do you have at the moment?" He asked calmly, looking over the small baby, which had pulled back against her, eyeing him suspiciously.   
  
"Um...5." She said. "But I found her on the street abandonned and I couldn't just leave her there."   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "What were you doing outside the Temple? You know you're supposed to tell me when you go out."   
  
"I know. It was a..last minute decision. I wasn't out for too long." She explained.   
  
"Fine. But this time you set her free when she's ready."   
  
"Yes master." She began to walk backwards towards her door.   
  
"And set the others free too. I know they are no longer sick."   
  
"Yes master." Kadi called, disappearing into her room. Qui-Gon shook his head. Now he knew how Obi-Wan had felt about him always bringing home what he had liked to call 'Pathetic Lifeforms'. It amazed him how intune to the Living Force she was, especially when it came to injured animals. Her room looked like a zoo. He was sure Obi-Wan was laughing at his predicament.   
  
Suddenly, the com-link began to beep. He unhooked it from his belt.   
  
"Jinn here."   
  
"Master Jinn, the Council has requested your prescence immediately."   
  
"Tell them we're on our way." He said, breaking the connection. He reached across the newly formed Master/Padawan bond. It had taken alot longer to form than it had with Obi-Wan, but was slowly becoming as strong as it had been. /Kadi./   
  
/Coming!/ She called, appearing out of her room a moment later. She grinned as they exited out of their quarters. "Are we finally being given a mission?"   
  
The Council had taken them off field duty for the past few months, allowing them time to get used to one another. They had both been getting restless lately, though. A mission would be like a breath of fresh air.   
  
"A Jedi does not crave adventure." He said sternly, glancing down at her.   
  
"Yes master." She replied, but he could still see the corners of her mouth upturned.   
  
*****   
  
"You are being sent to the planet of D'Antex." Master Windu said, once Qui-Gon and Kadi had entered.   
  
Qui-Gon stared at Mace, not able to contain his shock. "D'Antax? I'm sorry Masters, but I'm afraid I must refuse."   
  
"Know this is hard, we do. Matter of life and death this is though." Yoda spoke up, before anyone could get a word in.   
  
"Life and death?" Kadi asked.   
  
"Disappeared, Knight Winoa has." Qui-Gon's breath caught in his throat. Kadi frowned, looking up at her master in confusion. Who was Knight Winoa? And why did her disappearance affect her Master so?   
  
"Knight Winoa was sent to help investigate the bombings on D'Antax. She was supposed to contact us several days ago, but we never recieved the call. You know the planet best out of all the order."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll leave within the hour."   
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda murmured as he turned and rushed out of the chamber, Kadi running after him.   
  
  
  
Chapter 13   
  
I looked up from my sketch pad over at my Master, who was meditating on the floor. He had hardly said anything since we had left Coruscant. A million questions ran through my mind, but I didn't know if I should bother him. Suddenly, he opened up his eyes.   
  
"What is it Kadi?" He asked gently.   
  
"Um....are you ok?" I asked nervously.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't say anything as he stood up and stretched, then turned to look at me. "Yes, I'm fine." Studying my face, he frowned. "Padawan, you can ask me anything. I won't get angry."   
  
I bit my lip. "Is...why is the mission affecting you so much? Do you know Knight Winoa?"   
  
He sighed, sitting down next to me. "D'Antax is where my...last mission was." I gasped, my eyes widening as I realised what he meant. He had told me what had happened, but....I had never thought to ask where. "I apologize for not telling you sooner."   
  
"No." I shook my head. "I didn't ask."   
  
He rubbed my back soothingly. "As for Knight Winoa, I know her very well, although it's been awhile since I saw her. You see...she was my first Padawan." He stopped, looking away. He didn't have to continue. To lose two Padawans so close together on the same planet...not to mention Xanatos.   
  
I felt I had to say something. "We'll find her Master."   
  
He smiled at me, giving my hand a small squeeze. "I hope you're right."   
  
*****   
  
"More Jedi are coming here?!" D'Neb asked angrily, turning towards his guardian as he threw the holo he held in his hand.   
  
"Yes, the Jedi responsible for the bombing." D'Gret answered.   
  
The younger man grinned evily. "At last, I'll avenge my parents!"   
  
D'Gret lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Patience, my apprentice. You'll get your revenge soon enough. We cannot reveal ourselves just yet."   
  
D'Neb's blue-green eyes flashed in anger. Turning away, he called the holo back to his hand with the Force. Looking down at it, he felt the hatred in his heart grow even stronger. One of his master's spies had taken it of the two Jedi coming.   
  
He stared down at the holo, his gaze focusing on the girl's blue-green eyes and smile.   
  
He'd soon wipe that smile off her face. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.   
  
Oh yes, very soon.   
  
Chapter 14   
  
I shifted from one foot to the other as I stood behind my master, waiting for the ramp to lower. I had no idea if I wanted to see where Obi-Wan had been killed or not. What if I could feel his death here? What if the emotions overwhelmed me and I couldn't protect my master if need be?   
  
Slowly, we left the ship, walking out into the light. I looked around, almost surprised. D'Antax was beautiful. Somehow, I had always pictured it as a dark, cold, drab planet, like Hoth. Part of me couldn't accept that such a beautiful place could take Obi-Wan, my brother, away from me.   
  
"And this is my Padawan, Kadi-Wan Kenobi." I heard my Master say. I instantly snapped out of my thoughts, realising we were standing in front of the king and his escorts.   
  
"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, welcome to D'Antax." The tall, white haired man said with a grin, his purple eyes twinkling happily. I instantly liked him. He reminded me of my grandfather. Slowly, he introduced the others with him.   
  
I listened with one ear, storing away the information while I studied the king. If I had just glanced at him, I would have thought he was human. Unlike humans, though, all D'Ans have bright purple eyes, and they were taller than a normal human. Qui-Gon actually looked short compared to them. Looking up at them, I felt like a midget.   
  
As we began to walk away from the landing pad, I lagged behind, looking around the town as my master asked the king about Knight Winoa.   
  
"What do you think about D'Antax?" A quiet voice asked suddenly. I looked over to see one of the king's escorts walking beside me. I recognized him as D'Gret, or something like that, one of the king's advisor.   
  
"It's beautiful." I answered truthfully, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. What did he want with me? I was only a Padawan.   
  
"Yes. The whole community has really repaired this place after the bombing." I bit my lip, looking away.   
  
He lay a hand on my shoulder. "You knew the Jedi who was killed?"   
  
I nodded. "Yes. I did. He was my brother." I felt my eyes starting to water, but fought to keep my emotions at bay.   
  
"I feel your pain." He said sympathetically. I nodded and quickened my step, trying to catch up with my master.   
  
*****   
  
D'Gret watched as the girl hurried back to her Master, before slipping into a nearby hallway. Lifting up the hood of his black cloak and quickly walked to his home. Not bothering to rid himself of the cloak, he headed for the com-unit.   
  
Instantly, a dark figure appeared. D'Gret grinned. "Master, the plan was a success."   
  
"And the Jedi?"   
  
"Don't expect a thing. They're walking right into our hands."   
  
"Good. Very good."   
  
  
Chapter 15   
Qui-Gon sighed, setting the datapad down on the table in front of him, rubbing his temples. Glancing up, he noticed Kadi leaning against the window frame as she stared outside into the night. She had been unusually quiet since landing.   
  
"Kadi?" He said, getting no response. "Kadi-Wan.....Padawan!"   
  
Kadi jumped, turning to look at him. "Oh...yes master?"   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, motioning for her to join him at the table. She slowly walked over, sitting down across from him.   
  
"Yes...I guess....kind of....not really...no...." She drifted off, biting her lip. He was beginning to recognize it as a sign that she was upset or nervous about something.   
  
"What is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked gently, covering her hand with his.   
  
"I don't know. Being where...it happened. I guess. Or maybe because I'm the size of a 7 year old." She let out a small, strangled laugh as she tried to joke. "Or maybe the people.... Oh I don't know! I just feel....weird."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled slightly at the word. After being at the Temple for 3 years, she still used words from her home planet. He guessed no amount of time away from home would ever change where and how she had grown up. These past few months he'd noticed the subtle differences between her and other Padawans her age.   
  
She sighed as she continued. "I can't focus on anything very well. I'm afraid I'll just be hindrance to you during this mission."   
  
"Padawan, you've been anything but a hindrance to me." He squeezed her hand. "Just being here has helped me more than you can know."   
  
Kadi smiled, embarressed. She looked down at the table, spotting the datapad he had been studying. "Find anything yet?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"No. Everyone who was present during the banquet has an alibi for that evening and the next day." Qui-Gon explained as Kadi began to read the data.   
  
"But you think one of them had something to do with Knight Winoa's disappearance?" She asked, glancing up from the datapad.   
  
He nodded. "Yes. King D'Edda suspects that a group of Jedi haters is responsible. I have to agree."   
  
"Jedi haters? Why would people hate us when we're trying to help?"   
  
"There are some who were not happy with how the negotiations turned out. They believe we had sided with the people of the neighboring planet. The king has told me they blame us for the bombing."   
  
Kadi looked at him in disbelief. "They're crazy!"   
  
Qui-Gon laughed slightly. "More like misinformed or misled." His Padawan didn't look convinced. "I believe one of the people at the banquet is part of this group, maybe even the leader."   
  
"Then he or she would be able to attend the banquet and be seen the next day while their...followers..got Knight Winoa."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Kadi frowned. "There is one thing I don't understand. How would they be able to kidnap Knight Winoa? I mean, she's a Jedi. Shouldn't she have been able to alert someone to the attack? I don't think even the D'Ans could kidnap a Jedi without being heard."   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Jedi aren't invincible Kadi. There are ways to kidnap a Jedi without being heard." He looked out the window. "We'll have to be careful."   
  
  
Chapter 16   
I looked up as the door opened, trying not to groan. Qui-Gon had left me in charge of interviewing the last of the aristocrats and anyone else who had been at the banquet. Noone wanted to cooperate! Some were afraid to even look at a Jedi, others wanted to know why they had to answer this or why I asked that and completely suspicious of everything, and then there were the ones who looked down at me over their nose and acted like I was some short annoying bug that wasn't to be bothered with.   
  
"How is it coming, young Kenobi?" King D'Edda asked kindly, motioning for me to stay seated as he sat down.   
  
"Fine, your majesty." I answered. "I've almost finished."   
  
"Ahh, good good. Very good." He said cheerfully as he stood back up. "Well, I'll let you finish then."   
  
The king puased for a moment. "You're sure you can continue? If you feel tired you you should take a break."   
  
"I'm fine." I answered.   
  
"Good good. Well, until later." He called, disappearing out the door.   
  
I leaned against the desk, rubbing my temples.   
  
'I'm fine. I'm good. I can get through this.' I thought. 'I. FEEL. FINE.'   
  
Yeah right. I feel like banging my head against the nearest hard object.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."   
  
A moment later, the door opened and D'Gret entered, taking the seat across from me.   
  
"Hello Padawan Kenobi." He said, smiling.   
  
I nodded. "I'm sorry for the trouble. It shouldn't take very long."   
  
'Please don't let it take long. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.'   
  
*****   
  
"Freedom." I breathed as I finally exited the room. D'Gret had been the most cooperative out of them all. It had only taken an hour, unlike the others. Now all I had to do was confirm everything everyone had told me.   
  
Leaning against the door, I sighed in relief.   
  
Suddenly, movement caught my eye. Looking down the hall, I saw D'Gret quietly walking away. I frowned. Where was he going? He said he had an important meeting to get to.   
  
Pulling my hood up, I followed him, keeping to the shadows.   
  
  
Chapter 17   
  
Qui-Gon entered the code into the keypad, then walked through the doors. He stopped in the middle of the room, looking around. He could sense the lingering Force signature of his former Padawan filling every nook and cranny. He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel it. It had been years since he had heard from her. So many memories came back as he stood there. He had been so nervous when he had first chosen an apprentice. So many doubts and worries had filled his mind those first few months. Would he be a good master? Was he ready to guide one of the precious young ones to knighthood? Winoa had dispelled his fears over the years they were together. When she had been knighted, he had been so proud, so confident in his ability. He had been so sure of himself, it wasn't long until he had chosen another apprentice. Xanatos. After his fall, all those fears had come back, full force. Years passed and he immersed himself in mission after mission, hardening his heart. He dreaded to think of what would have become of him if Obi-Wan had never come into his life. He had Master Yoda to thank for that. The boy had once again helped him see through his fears. His Padawan became a son to him, and losing him had been even worse than Xanatos. Even knowing Obi-Wan would want him to move on didn't keep him from once again begin to hide deep within himself. Thank the Force Yoda had stepped in again and forced Kadi onto him. The loss of Obi-Wan still haunted him, but he was beginning to love Kadi as a daughter. Together, they could get through this.   
  
Qui-Gon suddenly realised he was still standing in the middle of the room. Glancing over at a chrono, he found 15 minutes had already passed. Shocked, and almost embarressed at his loss of control, he started to look around the room. The palace security had already gone through the place, looking for anything that would give them a clue to the knight's disappearance. D'Gret, one of the king's advisors, had been curious about why Qui-Gon thought he would find something when the security couldn't. It had almost been like he wanted to keep him from going in. Qui-Gon had had to put off the search until later when he could get the king's permission.   
  
His eyes slowly scanned the room, taking in every detail. The bed wasn't made, which seemed to indicate that Knight Winoa had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. Qui-Gon knew, though, that Winoa had never been the neatest person. When she was a Padawan, he had constantly been after her to clean her room and make her bed. He doubted she had changed any. Still, Qui-Gon knew the kidnapping had taken place here. The security holocameras had shown that. Walking closer, he found her boots hidden underneath the blankets on the floor. The robes thrown over a chair confirmed that it had been at night. By the bed, a small nightstand had been knocked over, the lamp that had been on it broken on the ground. He bent down to set it upright, then stopped. Picking up the pieces of the lamp, he inspected them closer. The broken edges, which should have been jagged, were smooth, like it had been melted. He had seen this before. Obi-Wan had once been practicing a kata in their quarters that he had just learned and had impaled a lamp with his saber in the process. Along with the couch. The heat of the saber had melted the lamp where it had touched it. Only a lightsaber could do it.   
  
Standing up, Qui-Gon looked around. A battle must have taken place here. He could think of any other reason for Winoa to ignite her saber at night. He walked aroung the quarters, looking for anymore marks from a lightsaber or blaster. Nothing.   
  
A small breeze filled the room, getting Qui-Gon's attention. Of course! Hurrying over to the window, he looked out. One of the smaller buildings attached to the palace was right below. A D'An could jump down to the roof without a problem, as could a Jedi. Looking around at the edges of the window, he found a small, burnt slash.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, finding another black slash. Two sabers?   
  
Suddenly, he felt the Force rush around him. He stood straight up as he recieved the warning.   
  
Turning on his heel, he ran out of the room for their quarters, begging the Force to let Kadi be there.   
  
Chapter 18   
I slipped into a side alley as D'Gret stopped in front of a dark, unmarked door. He looked around him nervously, before quickly disappearing inside. I frowned, keeping my eye on the door. What was he doing? I had followed him around town for an hour already. It surprised me that he had come here. Why would one of the King's advisors sneak out of the palace and then take the long way this part of town? It wasn't exactly the safest place. Almost all of the buildings were covered in graffiti and I was sure several of the signs I saw had been marking the territories of different gangs. Master would have a fit if he found out I had come here alone. I'd end up meditating for a month. He was overly protective at times. Of course, I couldn't blame him. Still, it got annoying at times.   
  
Sensing that noone was near, I hurried over to the door.   
  
"Sith." I muttered, eyeing the keypad. I was hesitant to fiddle with it. Seeing that D'Gret was one of the King's advisors and was pretty catious about this place, it was no doubt rigged with alarms. Just then, I remembered something Cal had taught me. Closing my eyes, I lightly probed the keypad with the Force. Soon, I could picture the inside of the pad. Finding the wires Cal had pointed out, I twisted them. Opening my eyes, I grinned as the door slid open.   
  
"Cool." I breathed. I'd have to tell Cal when we got back to the Temple. Or more specifically, the Infirmary. There was no doubt in my mind that the Kenobi Curse would show up at some point during the mission.   
  
Suddenly, the Force yelled out a warning. Spinning around, I saw a dark cloaked figure standing there. Before I could do anything, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out instantly.   
  
*****   
  
My head hurt. Badly. With a groan, I unwillingly woke up. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and gasped. Everything was blurry. I couldn't make out any detail.   
  
"Shhhhh. Don't move." A soft voice said, and I felt a gentle hand push me back down.   
  
"My eyes!" I said, biting my lip. With a groan, I fell back. "My head."   
  
"You have a concussion. Your eyesight will return soon." She said. I turned my head, squinting at the large blur beside me, trying to make out something. Finally I gave up.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Winoa." She replied as she helped me sit up slowly. "Now, who are you?"   
  
"Kadi-Wan Kenobi." I grinned sheepishly. "Um...here to rescue you."   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Padawan Kenobi." Winoa smiled. (At least, it sounded like she was smiling.)   
  
I sat there quietly as she wrapped a bandage around my head. Master was going to kill me. I hadn't even told him where I was going! I reached out across our bond, but it was mysteriously blocked. It felt like a strong, brick wall had been built between us. I could use the Force, but I couldn't contact him.   
  
"I can't reach my master." I breathed in worry.   
  
"That's the dark side at work." Winoa answered grimly. "Now, I want you to rest."   
  
'The Kenobi Curse Strikes again.' I thought bitterly, leaning against the wall, then sighed. 'I hate being right.'   
  
  
Chapter 19   
As he ran, Qui-Gon reached out across the bond. The Force was telling him to find his Padawan. And fast! He almost instantly encountered something blocking him. Qui-Gon tried to get past it with all his strength, but was pushed back with an amazing Force. The Dark Side.   
  
He burst into their quarters. "Kadi?!" He called, hurrying into her room, then to his. Nothing. Without even bothering to lock the door behind him, Qui-Gon rushed out and began to head for where she had been interviewing the guests.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't bother going in. Kadi was not there. A stack of datachips lay outside the door. She must have dropped them in a hurry. But why? Once again, he tried to locate her, but the dark barrier kept him from finding her.   
  
******   
  
King D'Edda looked up startled as Qui-Gon entered the Throne room.   
  
"Master Jinn, is something wrong?" He asked in concern.   
  
"I apologize for my rudeness, your majesty, but this is urgent. My Padawan has gone missing." Qui-Gon said.   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"The Force tells me she is in danger."   
  
King D'Edda stood up, activating his com-link. "Captain."   
  
The head of security answered instantly. "Yes your majesty?"   
  
"I want you to post men around the Palace. Make sure noone gets out." He ordered. "And have every in the Palace assemble in the Throne Room."   
  
"Yes your majesty. It will be done."   
  
King D'Edda turned to Qui-Gon. "Do not worry. We'll find her."   
  
Qui-Gon bowed to him in thanks, then turned and headed back for their quarters. He was going to do some research of his own.   
  
*****   
  
"Qui-Gon, what's happened?" Tahl asked in concern when she answered the com-unit. She was not able to see him, but knew him well enough to know when something was wrong.   
  
"Kadi's disappeared." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Tahl, I need you to run checks on the people I'm sending you."   
  
"You believe you of them is responsible?"   
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon answered.   
  
"I'll get on it immediately and check back with you as soon as possible."   
  
"Thank you, my friend." He said, leaning back in his chair as the screen went black. Having Tahl work on it gave him some hope. She had never let him down before. He hoped she never would, especially now.   
  
*****   
  
I looked up as the door swung open, wincing at the bright light. A dark figure walked in, his form sillouetted by the light. Shadowing my eyes with my hand, I squinted at him.   
  
The figure slowly approached me, looking me up and down as if to study me. I could tell from the figures height that he/she was probably about my age. Just then, I felt something that made me gasp. The dark figure before me suddenly froze, taking a step back.   
  
'No....It's not possible...' I struggled to my feet.   
  
"Who....who are you?" I asked quietly. It couldn't be him!   
  
Without warning, I fell to the ground, blood running down my chin from the gash on my lip. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the door slam shut.   
  
Almost in a daze, I reached up and gently touched my bloody lip, not able to believe it.   
  
Obi-Wan was alive.   
  
And he had just hit me.   
  
Chapter 20   
  
Winoa was by my side in an instant. She tore yet another piece off of her robe and gave it to me to stop the bleeding. I pressed it against my lip, still staring at the door. My mind could not grasp what had just happened.   
  
"Do you know him, Kadi-Wan?" Winoa asked, having seen the recognition in my eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan was alive. My twin brother was alive. He wasn't dead. He hadn't died in the explosion. He had been alive all this time.   
  
What had happened? Why had he hit me? Why was he so startled when our bond suddenly appeared?   
  
"Kadi-Wan?"   
  
Our bond. I reached out, gently touching it, almost afraid that it would disappear again. I hadn't realised how empty my mind had been without it. Closing my eyes as I forced myself to use a calming breath technique, I reached across it, towards Obi-Wan. I frowned as I did so. It felt...different..from before. Almost dark, and there was a definite air of confusion throughout it.   
  
What was happening?   
  
//Obi-Wan?// I sent.   
  
//Get out of my head, Jedi scum!// A harsh voice replied moments later, hatred flowing back to me.   
  
//Obi-Wan, what's wrong?// I pleaded, frightened. Jedi scum?   
  
//Shut up!!!!// Without another word, a wave of darkness slammed against me, pushing me back as he put up his shields, keeping me from reaching him.   
  
My eyes flew open and I let out a small cry. My hands trembled and I started to gasp for air.   
  
"Kadi-Wan?! Padawan Kenobi, listen to me!" Winoa said firmly, shaking me by the shoulders. I turn to look at her. "Calm down."   
  
The way she said it reminded me of my Master, so I instantly obeyed. Slowly, I got my breathing under control. Winoa held me as I regained control of myself, soothingly rubbing my back. Finally, I pushed back, calm once again. On the outside at least.   
  
"Now, what happened?" Winoa asked in worry.   
  
"I...he didn't...." I drifted off, not knowing what to say. Then it hit me completely. "Obi-Wan's alive." I breathed.   
  
"Ok, slow down. First of all, isn't Obi-Wan Qui-Gon's Padawan who died several months ago?" She asked, confused.   
  
I nodded. "And my brother.....what's wrong with him? Why'd he hit me? Doesn't...is he..." I couldn't say it. I didn't want to believe that Obi-Wan had turned to the Dark Side. Could he have faked his own death? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Someone must have done this to him. My brother would never do something like that.   
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling me that D'Neb is actually Obi-Wan? And your brother?"   
  
"Yes." I whispered. "Do you think he..."   
  
"No." Winoa said firmly. "I may not have known Obi-Wan, but I heard about him. It was said he would never turn to the Dark Side, he was too loyal to the Jedi. No, I don't believe it. Something's happened to him. And we'll find out what." She squeezed my hand. I smiled slightly, fighting the doubt I still held inside.   
  
  
Chapter 21   
Qui-Gon paced across the room impatiently. Tahl hadn't called back yet and the guards hadn't assembled everyone in the Throne Room. Supposedly, some were putting up quite a fight, not wanting to leave whatever they were doing.   
  
Suddenly, the Com-Unit beeped, startling him. He was instantly in front of it.   
  
Tahl appeared on the screen. "I found something that might interest you. Do you know someone by the name D'Gret?"   
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said. "He is one of the King's advisors."   
  
"It turns out that he was once a Jedi Initiate. Very intelligent for his age, but prone to anger."   
  
"He was never chosen as a Padawan?"   
  
"Yes. No Master chose him before his thirteenth birthday, so he was sent home to live with his parents, on D'Antex."   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, thinking. "Could he be out for revenge against the Jedi?"   
  
Tahl shrugged. "I talked to his old creche master. She said he hadn't seemed bitter at all when he left, he had been smiling actually. But she noted that it could have been an act. D'Gret was supposedly able to hide his real emotions well."   
  
"You didn't find anything else?"   
  
"No. Just your snobby, everyday aristocrats." She sighed. "Each out to get the other."   
  
"Thank you, my friend." Qui-Gon sighed.   
  
"Anytime Qui. May the Force Be With You." Tahl replied as the screen went black.   
  
Qui-Gon sat back, sorting through this new piece of information, when his com-link beeped.   
  
"Master Jinn, we're ready."   
  
*****   
  
"I think my eyesight is returning." I said as I held a hand in front of my face. Winoa smiled half-heartedly at me as she began to meditate. I knew I should be doing the same thing. It would make the time go faster. And maybe I could help my eyes heal as well. I looked over at Winoa, who was already deep in meditation, trying to convince myself to get up and join her.   
  
Easier said than done.   
  
A few minutes later, I decided I'd meditate later. Give me something to look forward to.   
  
'When you look forward to meditating, something must be wrong.' I thought, biting my lip and instantly regretting it. The gash had stopped bleeding, but it did hurt. Especially if you bit it.   
  
Sighing, I leaned against the wall. I was so bored. My hand strayed to my braid. Looking down at it, I began to twirl it around my fingers.   
  
The door slammed opened, making me jump about a foot in the air. Winoa was on her feet instantly and moved to stand in front of me. She didn't want another confrontation like before.   
  
"Move." A harsh voice snapped.   
  
"No." She said, blocking my view of whoever had come in. Suddenly, she was engulfed my stun beams, and collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Winoa!" I exclaimed, as I moved to her side. Before I could reach her, though, two pairs of hands grabbed me roughly and began to drag me out. I struggled to get away, but was no match for them. Finally, I managed to place one kick, making one of the guys let go and double over in pain. The second guy was surprised that I was able to yank my arm out of his grasp and began to run down the corridor.   
  
A few moments later I was engulfed by darkness as stun beams caught me in the back.   
  
*****   
  
Qui-Gon entered the Throne Room. Several of the D'Ans glared at him as he looked around. Someone was missing.   
  
"Where is D'Gret?"   
  
Chapter 22   
A quiet murmur ran through the room at Qui-Gon's question.   
  
"Is something wrong Master Jinn?" King D'Edda asked as he walked into the Throne Room.   
  
"Do you know where D'Gret is?" He asked, bowing the king.   
  
"I thought he was here."   
  
Qui-Gon turned to the crowd. "I am sorry for the inconvenience. You may go, unless you know of D'Gret's whereabouts."   
  
King D'Edda looked at him in alarm. "Surely you're not suggesting that D'Gret is responsible. He has been my most trusted advisor for years."   
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer at first. "I am."   
  
"Well, where's your proof?" This was the first time Qui-Gon had ever seen the king angry.   
  
"I have none, only a feeling."   
  
The king did not look convinced. "Well until I see proof, D'Gret is innocent in my eyes." Without another word, he turned and left.   
  
  
*****   
  
Slowly, I fought my way out of the darkness and opened my eyes. I really wished I hadn't. I found myself chained between two poles in the center of a dimly lit room. It was completely empty except for a table. I tried to see what was on it, but my eyesight still hadn't focused completely. What I could make out, though, made me shiver in fright.   
  
I don't know how long I spent staring at the table before the door opened to admit to dark robed figures. They slowly walked around me, looking me up and down. Their hoods were up, covering the faces so I could not see who it was.   
  
Finally, the stopped in front of me.   
  
"Welcome, Kadi-Wan Kenobi." One of the figures said.   
  
I looked at him in shock. I knew that voice!   
  
"D'Gret!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "I can't say it's a pleasure."   
  
D'Gret lowered his hood. "It's not meant to be."   
  
We glared at each other for a moment.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Nothing. I'm doing this as a...favor for an old friend." He grinned evily as he walked over to the table and picked up something. Coming back over, he held it up so I could see it. My heart stopped. A whip, with barbed metal balls on the end. His grin widened at my fear and disappeared behind me. With some difficulty, I pushed the fear away.   
  
The second figure walked closer to me, also lowering his hood.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" I exclaimed.   
  
He glared at me, then slowly, a grin formed on his face.   
  
I stared at him in horror. How many times had I seen that same grin? But this time, it was evil. Pure evil. This creature could not possibly be my brother. The Force told me otherwise.   
  
I opened my mouth to say more, but there was a sudden snap. I felt the flesh on my back tear as the whip was pulled back. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.   
  
*Snap!* I jerked as the barbs bit into my shoulders and neck. *Snap!* Tears came to my eyes as I tugged at my bonds. *Snap!* My breathing became labored. *Snap!* I let out a scream, no longer able to contain it. *Snap!* The pain...the pain was unlike anything I had felt before. My whole back felt like it was on fire. *Snap!* I was sobbing and screaming openly. Pain had clouded my senses. *Snap!* My body could no longer handle it. Darkness finally came once again. The last thing I saw was Obi-Wan. Laughing at my pain.   
  
*****   
  
D'Gret looked at the unconscious Jedi, then turned to the young man.   
  
"I think it is time her master knew where she was." He said.   
  
"I will take care of it." D'Neb said, still grinning at the girl. "Revenge will be mine at last."   
  
  
Chapter 23   
Qui-Gon dug through the desk drawers in D'Gret's quarters, trying to find something that would tell him where D'Gret was. He was now positive D'Gret was behind Kadi's disappearance. He didn't bother to be neat in his search. The Force was practically screaming at him to hurry. Now was not a time to be neat.   
  
Suddenly, the com-unit began to beep. Qui-Gon spun around, looking at the flashing light. He hesitated for a moment before walking over and playing the message. A map appeared on the screen, showing the city. Slowly it focused on a part on the outskirts.   
  
"Come to the following location. If you want to see your Padawan alive, do not tell anyone of this." The voice had been altered, so he could not recognize it. He didn't need to. It had to be D'Gret.   
  
Looking over the map once more, he walked out of the room. //Hold on Padawan, I'm coming. Just hold on.//   
  
*****   
  
Catiously, he approached the building. It was a clever hideout. Noone would suspect the King's Advisor to be here.   
  
The door slid open when he approached. Qui-Gon peered into the darkness, reaching out with the Force, but could not see or feel anyone.   
  
'Hard to see, the Dark Side is.' Master Yoda's words flashed through his mind. D'Gret, if he had truly turned, could be anywhere, shielded by the Dark Side.   
  
Igniting his lightsaber, he entered the building. Rooms converted into cells were on either side of the hallway he headed down. Looking into one, the light from his saber reflected off something white. He didn't go closer.   
  
"Qui-Gon!" A yell echoed down the hall. He sprinted down the hall towards one of the cells. Cutting through the door, he looked in relief at the Jedi who stood before him.   
  
"Winoa, where's-"   
  
"No time for pleasantries, you need to get to your Padawan. I heard...just get to her!" She said urgently, running out of the cell. Pointing him in right direction, she began to head for the entrance. "I'll go get help."   
  
Chapter 24   
The green light of Qui-Gon's saber reflected off the metal walls, giving him enough light to see into the large room. The silence was deafening. His instincts told him it was too quiet. Someone or something was waiting to strike. Catiously taking a step into the room, he spotted a prone form in the middle of the room, hanging silently between two poles. Leaving cation to the wind, he hurried over to his Padawan's side. Kadi was unconscious, blood soaking her tunics and dripping onto the floor. Her whole weight was being held up by her arms. One looked like it had dislocated from the strain.   
  
//Padawan.// He nudged her mind, trying to wake her up. //Padawan, wake up.//   
  
Ignoring the blood that streamed down his hands, he lifted her up gently, taking the weight off of her arms as he began to remove the chains. Before he could even release her, the Force yelled a warning and he spun around, just managing to parry the red saber that would have impaled him.   
  
The black robed figure let out a yell of rage. Qui-Gon parried the angry blows, trying to get a look under the hood. It was obviously not D'Gret. The figure was too short. In fact, he was too short to be a D'An, unless he was young, but that was unlikely.   
  
Qui-Gon easily back him against the wall, the figure's anger making him impatient. His moves became sloppy and he began to make mistakes. Soon, Qui-Gon disarmed him, the saber landing on the floor beside him.   
  
He reached out with the Force, using it to pull the figures hood away, and froze as something tugged at his mind. Qui-Gon frowned, pushing the feeling away.   
  
Suddenly, a soft sob echoed through the room. Qui-Gon spun around, his opponent completely forgotten as pain filled the bond he had with Kadi.   
  
"Obi-Wan NO!" Kadi yelled as Qui-Gon took a step toward her. Qui-Gon jumped aside as the red saber was flung towards him. It whizzed by his ear and ended up cutting through the chains holding up Kadi's right arm. He spun around and backhanded the figure as he tried to tackle him. With a groan, he fell to the ground, gasping. The hood fell back.   
  
Qui-Gon felt his knees buckle in shock and he slowly knelt to the ground, staring at the boy before him.   
  
  
Chapter 25   
  
"Obi...Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would wake up and find it had all been a dream. Slowly, he reached out to the boy, wanting to confirm this was real. To his surprise, the boy jumped back, eyes flashing in hatred.   
  
"Do not touch me Jedi." He spat out. Qui-Gon looked at him in shock.   
  
"Obi-Wan.....Padawan, what has happened to you?" He asked more to himself than to Obi-Wan.   
  
The boy seemed to be angered even further by these words. "Do you not remember the destruction you caused? The people you killed for knowing the truth about you Jedi?" He yelled. "You killed my parents in more ways than one!"   
  
Qui-Gon frowned at the boy. "What-" He stopped abruptly. His shock had clouded his mind. Only now did he realise what he should have from the moment he discovered Obi-Wan alive. He did not remember. D'Gret had filled his head with lies.   
  
"Your parents are alive and well." Qui-Gon said gently. "The Jedi had nothing to do with the murders that took place here. D'Gret has lied-"   
  
"You are the liar!"   
  
"Am I? Have you even considered why you are shorter than D'An's your age? Or why your eyes are not purple?"   
  
"I wouldn't continue if I were you Jedi." A voice hissed behind him. He spun around to find D'Gret standing there, a vibro-axe pushed against Kadi's throat. She was still held up by one arm, to weak to stand. He realised she had lost alot of blood.   
  
"D'Gret." He said. "Let her go." Behind them, the door to the room closed with a loud bang.   
  
"I think not. My master would be very displeased with me if I did." D'Gret replied, fear flashed in his eyes for a moment, quickly disappearing.   
  
Behind them, Obi-Wan struggled to stand, his head spinning slightly from the backhand he had recieved from Qui-Gon. He was watching the conversation in confusion. What Qui-Gon had said had gotten through to him.   
  
"Why am I not taller? Why are my eyes not purple?" He asked, taking a step towards D'Gret.   
  
"D'Neb, be quiet. I am busy." D'Gret snapped.   
  
"Answer me!" Obi-Wan said forcefully.   
  
"Do not bother me with such trivial questions boy!" D'Gret snapped in anger, hatred blazing in his eyes. Obi-Wan stepped back as if he had been slapped. The person he thought was his only family had betrayed him. His world was falling apart in front of him.   
  
"You lied to me." He whispered, angry tears in his eyes.   
  
"Of course I did. How else would I have gotten you to help my master's plan?" D'Gret said, dropping the facade. Letting out a cry of rage, Obi-Wan tackled D'Gret before the man could react. Qui-Gon rushed foward, cutting through the last chain and lowered Kadi to the ground.   
  
Obi-Wan landed on top of D'Gret, trying to strangle him. The vibro-axe cut into his shoulder as D'Gret easily threw him off. With a sickening thud, he hit the wall and lay still. D'Gret turned back to Qui-Gon, pulling his own saber from beneath his cloak. Qui-Gon looked at Kadi and Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. They both needed medical attention and fast. He didn't have time for this.   
  
Darkness filled the room like a thick smoke as D'Gret called on the Force. The black blade of his saber cast an eerie shadow on his face as he grinned evily. The two circled for a moment, each sizing up the other. Just then, D'Gret lunged. An explosion filled the air as the door was blown apart.   
  
"What the-" Several security officers piled into the room, their guns pointing at D'Gret.   
  
"Lower your weapon." Winoa ordered, stepping through them. Seeing himself outnumbered, he threw his saber to the ground as the officers took him into custody. As they dragged him out, he turned to yell. "You may have escaped this time, but my master will succeed."   
  
  
Chapter 26   
  
Qui-Gon gently carressed the side of the bacta tank. How many times had he felt the cool, glossy surface? Inside Obi-Wan floated, unconscious. Qui-Gon wondered if amnesia included phobias. Obi-Wan had always been claustraphobia. Tight spaces were one of the few things that scared his Padawan. The Healers always had to knock him out before putting in. Even if he was in alot of pain and half-conscious, the boy would put up a fight if they tried to put him in. Many a healer had suffered bruises and even a broken nose before they started to put him in unconscious. Qui-Gon sighed, his warm breath fogging up the cool surface. He couldn't believe his Padawan, his son, was alive right in front of him. How it was possible was beyond him. At the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that Obi-wan was alive.   
  
"Qui-Gon?" A soft voice said behind him. He turned to find Winoa standing there. She quickly walked across the room, embrassing him. He hugged her tight, breathing in the familiar scent of his first Padawan.   
  
"I was so afraid that I had lost you too." He whispered.   
  
She smiled, her head resting on his shoulder. "You should know by now I'm not that easy to be rid of."   
  
He laughed. "Thank the Force for that." Winoa stepped back.   
  
"The healers wanted me to tell you that your Padawan is going to be fine, but they'd like to speak with you." She said. Qui-Gon felt like slapping himself on the forehead. Kadi! She was his Padawan. He had been so caught up with Obi-Wan that it had slipped his mind. Winoa seemed to sense what he was thinking.   
  
"Do not worry. It is not easy having two Padawans. I'll stay here with him." Qui-Gon squeezed her hand in thanks before rushing out of the room.   
  
Two Padawans.....   
  
*****   
  
Qui-Gon walked into the room a medic had pointed him too. He found Kadi lying on the bed on her stomache, unconscious. From her neck down was covered in bandages. He walked over, guilt filling him. He should have been here, instead of watching Obi-Wan. She was also his Padawan, and needed him just as much, if not more.   
  
"Master Jinn." The healer he had completely ignored said. She smiled at his startled look. "I'm Healer D'Iey."   
  
"How is she?" Qui-Gon asked, nodding to the healer.   
  
"She'll be fine eventually. We were not able to put her into a bacta tank, she lost too much blood." D'Iey explained. "I'm more afraid for her dislocated shoulder. We put it back in place, and hopefully it'll stay that way. If not, you're Healers at the Temple with have to surgically fix it."   
  
Qui-Gon brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over Kadi's face. She looked so peaceful at the moment. The pain killers would give her body the much needed rest while it healed.   
  
Sighing, he turned to the medic. "What about Obi-Wan?"   
  
"The boy? We won't know until he wakes up. You can never tell with amnesia. The jolt to his head might have brought back the memories, or it might not have. I gave him a drug before he went in that helps the fog surrounding his memories to clear, but it's not a sure thing. I'd give it a 50/50 chance that he'll recover fully."   
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon said, suddenly feeling exhausted. One Padawan who might not remember who he was when he woke and the other weak with a dislocated shoulder. He was getting too old for this.   
  
Just then a frantic medic rushed in. "The boy's awake. He woke up in a pure panic and pulled out the breathing apparatus. We can't get him out."   
  
Chapter 27   
Obi-Wan awoke with a start. He looked around, disoriented. Everything was blurry. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them again. Nothing changed. What? Where was he? Suddenly, everything came to him at full force with shocking clearity. His heart began to pound as he pushed against the walls. He whirled around, trying to find a way out. The walls began to come closer and closer. The air seemed to grow thin. Obi-Wan began to gasp for breath, pulling out the tube in his mouth. Bacta gushed into his mouth and he quickly shut it, eyes widening. He needed air! Outside of the tank he was in, he could make out the figure of people rushing about frantically. Obi-Wan's vision began to blur from lack of oxygen. He thrashed about with all his might, trying to get out. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, a large hand pressed against the glass. Time seemed to slow. He peered out to find a tall man standing there, looking back at him in worry. He looked familiar. The Jedi who killed his parents!.....No, wait, that wasn't right. His parents were alive. Qui-Gun....no, Qui-Gon...Jinn.....yes, that's right. The Jedi's name was Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Jinn.....master......master?! Obi-Wan's eyes widened as memories began to flow through his mind. Qui-Gon choosing him as his Padawan....winning the Padawan Sparring Tournament.....running down the hall from his Master who was covered with a green slime.....celebrating his last birthday with his twin....Kadi. Just then, he found that he was out of the tank and being dried off. The Jedi....his master was kneeling beside him, trying to get his attention. Obi-Wan blinked, coming out of his thoughts.   
  
"M-master?" He asked hesitantly. Qui-Gon's eyes filled with tears, a smile forming on his face. Without a word, the master pulled him into a tight embrace. Obi-Wan returned it, burying his face in his master's tunic. He took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent surround him. Obi-Wan pulled back a moment later, tears falling down his face as well. Neither acknowledged the healers watching them. Nothing was important except the person right in front of them. Obi-Wan reached out, gently wiping away his master's tears. Qui-Gon's eyes closed at the touch, causing the tears to flow even harder.   
  
"Don't cry Master." Obi-Wan whispered, sounding younger than his 16 years. "Everything's going to be fine now."   
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said, smiling through the tears. "Yes, everything is going to be fine."   
  
*****   
  
Obi-Wan sat by his sister's side, covering her right hand with his as he sat on the edge of the bed. His face was filled with pain as he looked from her face, to her back and shoulder. Qui-Gon lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
"There was nothing you could have done." He said softly, sitting on the chair next to the bed.   
  
"I could have stopped him. But I didn't. I stood there and watched." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I stood there, watching as he hurt her. And I was laughing. I enjoyed it!" His voice broke into a sob. He hated himself. He could have prevented this, he knew he could have. Tears slid down his cheeks and onto Kadi's face.   
  
"You didn't know better Padawan." Qui-Gon said firmly. "D'Gret lied and mislead you. You were only behaving as he taught you."   
  
"No. It was me, not D'Gret. I was the one who was laughing. I was the one who used the Dark Side." He spat out angrily.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm going to drown if you don't stop." Kadi suddenly moaned, opening her eyes to look at him. Obi-Wan looked down at her startled, then knelt down next to the bed so he was eye-level with her.   
  
"I am so very sorry." He apologized. "I-"   
  
"Obi-Wan, I forgive you." Kadi said sleepily. "Now please forgive yourself and listen to Master."   
  
Qui-Gon covered his Padawans' hands with his own. "Padawan, what does Master Yoda always say?"   
  
"Doomed, the order is." Kadi mumbled, hiding a smile.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed, shaking his head. "Other than when he sees you."   
  
"Do or do not, there is no try." Obi-Wan said.   
  
"No. Well, yes, he does say that alot." Qui-Gon said. "I mean, Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Padawan, if you had turned to the dark side, you wouldn't be here speaking with us. Or feeling guilty about what happened to Kadi."   
  
Obi-Wan wiped away the last of his tears with his hand. "You're right Master."   
  
"I'm always right." Qui-Gon joked, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair affectionately. Kadi suddenly had a coughing fit, trying to hide her laugh.   
  
  
Chapter 28   
  
A few days later found the trio landing at the Temple Docking Bay. Kadi was sitting in a hover chair that the medics on D'An had insisted she use. They had forbid her to do anything for the next week, much ot her annoyance. And knowing the Temple Healers, she'd have to add an extra week of bedrest to that.   
  
Obi-Wan was nervously pacing back and forth as the ship softly landed. Noone knew he was alive except Kadi and Qui-Gon. What would the Council do? What would they say? Would they kick him out of the order for using his anger?   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Kadi said, laying her right hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. The Council won't be mad when they see you. Maybe faint with shock, but not mad."   
  
He smiled, not reassured. "You've never 'come back from the dead' before."   
  
Kadi grinned. "No, but I wouldn't mind it. It's too bad we can't hide you from the Council for a few days, cover you in flour, and have you walk around the halls at night moaning."   
  
"That'd never work Kadi." Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly.   
  
She shrugged, wincing slightly as pain shot through her left shoulder. "Maybe, maybe not. It'd be worth a try."   
  
"Try what?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously, walking out of the cockpit.   
  
"Nothing." The twins said instantly. Qui-Gon frowned, but said nothing. Slowly the ramp lowered, letting them off. To Obi-Wan's relief, noone was there to meet them. his relief was short lived though, as a messenger ran up to Qui-Gon.   
  
"Master Jinn, the Council has requested your prescence in the Council Chambers immediately."   
  
  
Chapter 29   
  
Obi-Wan, despite Kadi's and his master's reassurances, felt his nervousness grow with each step they took towards the Council Chambers. It felt like a herd of banthas was running around his stomache. Kadi kept glancing over at him reassuringly, flashing him a grin whenever he caught her eyes.   
  
//Breathe, Obi-Wan.// She sent at one point.   
  
Too soon for his liking, they reached the large doors, which slid open at their approach. Obi-Wan felt himself freeze just outside the Chamber, before Qui-Gon gave his a soft tug, making him step inside.   
  
Complete silence filled the room as the trio moved to the center of the room, bowing to Master Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan kept his eyes focused straight ahead, his face a mask of calm, as he felt the stares of everyone in the room. Ki-Adi Mundi tried probing his mind, trying to see if he was some sort of hoax.   
  
"Master Jinn, would you care to explain?" Mace finally asked. Obi-Wan forced himself to look away from the spot above the Masters' heads and at the Council. Master Windu was studying him, his face revealing nothing. Master Koon's expression was unreadable, the goggles and Antiox mask hiding everything. Master Billaba's eyes were kind, and although her expression was only slightly surprised, they seemed to sparkle with joy. Yaddle offered him a quick smile. Master Koth and Master Poof were quietly discussing something, looking at him and Kadi. Master Rancisis's eyes were widened, but the long hair kept him from looking anything but sleepy. Master Tiin, Master Piell, and Master Gallia were the only ones not looking at him, focusing on Qui-Gon as he spoke. Yoda also did not look at him, although his ears were raised, giving him an almost happy look.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, you now have your memories back?" Master Windu asked, making Obi-Wan look at him startled.   
  
"Mostly Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied. "Some things are still vague."   
  
Master Windu nodded. "What happened that day?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, racking his memory for that day. "The mission had gone as planned, the treaty benefited both parties. We were on out way to the transport we were to take when a lone ship flew overhead." He paused, the shrill whistle that had filled the air running through his head. "I remember being thrown back by the force of the explosion. I...I think I hit a wall and...something..fell onto me, causing my to lose consciousness immediately. The next thing I remember, D'Gret was sitting over me. I..I couldn't remember anything, my memories were out of reach, surrounded with what felt like a thick fog. He told me the Jedi were responsible for the bomb and had killed my parents......I believed him, not having any reason not to. The next few months a blur. He helped my anger grow, trying to get me to turn." Obi-Wan shook his head. "The rest you know."   
  
"Good to have you back, it is." Yoda spoke up, keeping Master Windu from asking anything more of him. He looked at Qui-Gon. "What of D'Gret?"   
  
"He was found dead the morning before we left. Killed by his own hand."   
  
Yoda nodded. "Dismissed you are."   
  
"We still have much to discuss." Master Windu argued. "No Jedi is allowed to have two Padawans. We must decide what is to be done."   
  
"Later. Rest is needed." Yoda said, ending the arguement. Bowing once again, they turned and headed out of the Chamber. Qui-Gon stopped at the door. The twins looked at him.   
  
"You go home without me. I need to speak with Master Yoda quickly." Exchanging a look of confusion, Obi-Wan and Kadi disappeared out of sight, leaving him to wait.   
  
  
Chapter 30   
  
An hour later, the Council slowly filed out of the room, quietly talking among themselves. Yoda was the last to come out. He didn't look at Qui-Gon as he passed, heading for his quarters. Qui-Gon quietly followed him, knowing Yoda knew he wished to speak with him. The old master was deep in thought, so it took twice as long for them to arrive at his quarters.   
  
Without being asked, Qui-Gon quickly made a pot of tea as Yoda sat down at the short table. Qui-Gon knelt down across from his former Master, pouring the tea as he had done many times before as a Padawan. Yoda took the offered cup, taking a sip, watching Qui-Gon closely. Several minutes passed without a word being spoken. Qui-Gon sighed, setting his cup on the table.   
  
"You knew." It wasn't a question.   
  
Yoda looked at him calmly. "Suspected it, I did."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Yoda sighed, standing up and taking the cups to the sink. He quietly washed them.   
  
"Like I said. Suspected it I did. Did not know if fact, it was. Afraid what might happen, I was, if wrong I turned out to be." He replied, his back still to Qui-Gon.   
  
"How did noone else sense him? I'm his own Master and I didn't sense him." Qui-Gon said. Some Master he was.   
  
Yoda slammed his Gimer Stick on the floor, turning sharply towards him. "Think that way, you will not!" His ears lowered. "Sensed him, I did not."   
  
"Then how?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to control the impatience he felt.   
  
"In time, you will find how. Not important, it is. Focus on what to do about twins, you should. Two Padawans, against the code it is to have." Yoda said. Qui-Gon siched, standing up. The discussion was over. Bowing to his Master, he turned and left.   
  
Yoda watched him go, leaning heavily against his Gimer Stick. "Convince the Council otherwise, I must." He said quietly. The future depended on it.   
  
  
Chapter 31   
I sighed, tears filling my eyes. In two hours, the Council would tell us their decision. I had no doubt what that would be. At the moment, Obi-Wan was down in the training rooms, going over to see what he remembered with Master....Master Jinn.   
  
"He's not going to be your Master." I said to myself, slowly pushing myself up from the couch. The Healers still wouldn't let me do anything strenuous, so my day consisted mostly of homework and meditation. I had way too much time to think. What was going to happen to me? Would my bond with Qui-Gon be severed instantly? I wiped away a tear. I had just started getting used to his prescence in my mind. How could they do this to me again!   
  
'They haven't done anything yet.'   
  
"So? I already know what they're going to say." I muttered, then threw my hands in the air. "Great. I'm talking to myself again!"   
  
*****   
  
Obi-Wan walked into their quarters, not able to keep from grinning. It felt good to once again be training. Especially sparring. They had attracted quite an audience. A group of initiates had been training in the same room. Having all those wide-eyed kids watching them had made Obi-Wan show off a little bit. He had wanted to give them a show. They had gotten it. One of his flips ended up a little off-balance and he ended up on his back. His master hadn't wasted any time resting his saber near his neck, signalling the end of the fight.   
  
Qui-Gon followed after him, his robe draped over his arm. He affectionately ruffled Obi-Wan's hair as he passed.   
  
"Master." Obi-Wan complained, although he was grinning. He didn't really mind when his Master did that. Actually, he quite enjoyed it. Still, he felt like he had to protest. He was 16 afterall.   
  
"Yes Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked innocently, walking towards the Twins' room to check up on Kadi. They had fought over the room earlier, when Obi-Wan had discovered the new decor of the room. Qui-Gon had ordered them to share, each one having half of the room. When the Master had stuck his head in the room an hour later, expecting a line to be drawn down the room, he had found the two chatting while laying on their stomaches on the bed.   
  
Qui-Gon came out a moment later, frowning. "Where's Kadi?"   
  
"I thought she was here." Obi-Wan replied, also frowning now. Instantly, he reached out across their bond, coming against strong shields. That wasn't like her.   
  
"Obi-Wan, go search the gardens. I'll check the Infirmary and her friends' quarters." Qui-Gon said, striding towards the door.   
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said. Without another word, he headed for the gardens, knowing instantly where to look.   
  
*****   
  
"Master Yoda, we have already voted." Mace said, frustration in his voice. "Qui-Gon will not be allowed to train them both. Kadi will have to have a new Master."   
  
Yoda slammed his stick on the ground in front of his chair. "Mistake, that is. No good will come from it."   
  
Mace sighed, trying to control his temper. Thankfully, Plo spoke up. "This has happened before. It all worked out in the end. This is no different."   
  
"Different this is." Yoda argued.   
  
"Why?" Adi asked.   
  
Yoda lowered his ears. He had hoped he wouldn't have to share his finding yet. It was too soon. He looked over at Yaddle, who nodded, punching something into the small keypad on the side of her chair. A moment later, a holo appeared in the middle of the Chambers, allowing all to read what was shown.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Let us vote." Ki-Adi said, receiving no protest.   
  
  
Chapter 32   
  
Obi-Wan quietly sat down beside Kadi, calling his Master over the bond to tell him where they were.   
  
"How'd you find me?" Kadi asked a moment later, not looking at him. She kept her gaze on the large pond in front of them.   
  
"Well, it was either here or the stables. The stables was the obvious choice, so I knew this was the place." Obi-Wan said, also looking at the pond.   
  
Kadi shook her head. "You know me way too well."   
  
"I'm your twin. I'm supposed to know these things." He replied. Kadi smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. Several moments passed in silence. "So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"   
  
She shrugged. "Just thinking about how messed up my life is. And what my new master will be like."   
  
"You've given up so easily?" Qui-Gon asked from behind them, making Kadi jump. He sat down beside them. "They haven't given us their answer yet."   
  
"Do they have to?" Kadi asked.   
  
"Do you believe I'll throw you aside so easily now that Obi-Wan is back?"   
  
Kadi looked down at her hands, not answering. Qui-Gon sighed, knowing he had hit the problem. He gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Kadi...Padawan, I won't let them take you away from me without a fight."   
  
She looked at him pleadingly. "Please Master, don't defy the Council for my sake."   
  
"I'll do what I see as right." Qui-Gon said. "You are my Padawan. Nothing can change that."   
  
Obi-Wan spoke up. "Yeah Kadi, you're part of the family. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not."   
  
  
Chapter 33   
The air in the Council Chambers was thick with tension. Kadi was trying to look calm, but couldn't keep from biting her lip until she drew blood. Obi-Wan was picking up some of his sister's nervousness. He frowned, trying to keep from fidgeting. Qui-Gon stood firm in the center of the Chambers, his gaze locked onto Yoda, waiting. Although his face was a mask of calm, Obi-Wan had been with him long enough to know he was getting ready to defy the Council once again.   
  
//I wish they'd hurry up.// Kadi complained nervously, glancing about at the silent Council members, who were quietly communicating with each other through the Force.   
  
//Kadi, calm down. Everything's going to be fine.// Obi-Wan tried to reassure her. She glanced at him, but said nothing.   
  
"Masters, have you reached your decision?" Qui-Gon spoke up, interrupting their silent discussion.   
  
"Patience, Master Jinn." Yoda said, reprimanding his former Padawan.   
  
"Forgive me, my master, but we have been waiting for close to an hour now. If you plan to take any longer, I ask that you allow us to take our leave to wait for your decision. Kadi-Wan is still recovering from her injuries." Qui-Gon said, not the least bit repentent. Obi-Wan looked over at Kadi, suddenly noticing she was slightly swaying. What he had took as nervousness was actually exhaustion.   
  
"We have decided." Master Windu said a moment later, looking at his fellow Council members. They must have been arguing for the past hour. Qui-Gon moved slightly, resting his hands on his hips, daring them to say Kadi could no longer be his Padawan. "As you know, a Master is forbidden to train two Padawans at once. Having more than one Apprentice would keep the Master from giving either of them his full attention, greatly increasing the chance of the Master missing one or both of his Padawan's faults. The quality of training could also become rushed and sloppy." Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, his eyes narrowed. Mace held up a hand, silencing him. "Something has recently been brought to our attention that change our first decision. You will be allowed to train both Obi-Wan and Kadi-Wan."   
  
Kadi's mouth dropped open, looking at the Master in disbelief. She looked as if she was about to say something, but nothing came. Obi-Wan was torn between grinning and staring open-mouthed at the Council. Even Qui-Gon looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe he would not have to argue with them.   
  
Mace's eyes darkened as he continued. "You are being put on probation for the next six months. The twins' progress will be monitored closely. If either one begins to fall behind, you will be split apart. No argument."   
  
"Evaluated end of sixth month, you will." Yoda said. "If pass, together, you will remain. May the Force be with you."   
  
Bowing to the Council, Qui-Gon led his Padawans out of the room. None of them said anything as they made their way to the lift.   
  
"YES!" Kadi exclaimed, practically throwing herself at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once the lift's doors were closed. Noone could hold back their laughter as they embraced. They had finally passed the first obstacle in their life together.   
  
  
Epilogue   
  
Qui-Gon walked towards their new quarters. The old ones had been too small for the three of them, so they had moved to one of the larger quarters usually reserved for the few Jedi who happened to marry and have families. It was alot more spacious than what he was used too. Everything seemed to be twice as big.   
  
Shifting the boxes he was carrying to one arm, keeping them balanced with the Force, he punched the code into the keypad. Walking in, he found Kadi and Obi-Wan adjusting the couch.   
  
"Ok, let's set it here." Kadi was saying, slightly out of breath from moving the heavy couch. With a sigh, she dropped her end to the floor. Obi-Wan suddenly let out a yelp of pain, falling to the ground. Qui-Gon dropped the boxes before he could stop, wincing at the sound of shattering glass. Sith!   
  
"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Kadi asked, climbing over the couch.   
  
"Dropped. The couch. On. My. Foot." He said between clenched teeth.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed, helping his Padawan up. "Come on, let's get you to the Healers."   
  
"No Master." Obi-Wan said, eyes widening. "I'm fine. Really."   
  
"Still, I'd feel better having them look over your foot." He said, as he lead his limping Padawan to the door.   
  
"I'll finish unpacking." Kadi called after them as the door shut. They hadn't taken one step before a large crash suddenly came from inside. Qui-Gon spun around, opening the door with the Force. Kadi's head appeared over the couch.   
  
"I'm ok." She said sheepishly. "Um...sorry Master...we're going to need a new table to put our new dishes on."   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, trying not to groan. "Come on Padawan." Closing the door once she finally came out, he began to help Obi-Wan towards the lift once again.   
  
The Council had forgotten to mention twice as many visits to the Infirmary. Or twice as many calls to the Temple suppliers.   
  
The End   
  
***** 


End file.
